Ave Maria
by aliceelric7
Summary: She is the leader of a gang in New York. He is in charge of the Mafia in LA. Both genii, both blonde, and both are deadly. After all, they are twins. OCXMatt, MaleOCXMello
1. Prolouge

**Leather, Chocolate, and a Rosary **

**By Alice Elric7**

"Mihael, wake up!" I whisper-yelled to my twin, shaking him. "Come on! It's Christmas!"

"Ugh…" Mihael moaned then buried his head under his pillow. But I wasn't having that, so I threw off his covers and started to drag him out of bed.

"Get up, get up, get UP!"

"Fuck, Maria," Mihael whined, pulling his head out of under the pillow. "You know Santa didn't come last night. Why the hell are you so damn excited?" Mom and Dad had told us two weeks ago that, because of budget cuts, Santa wouldn't be coming. I had taken it pretty well, but Mihael was still pissed off, even though Mom promised that we'd get some presents from them.

"Because it's Jesus' birthday! Stop whining like a little bitch and get out of bed!" I dragged him into the hallway and we ran to the living room of our one story house. In the corner of the room was our Christmas tree, covered in hand-strung popcorn strings with newspaper-wrapped packages underneath.

I heard footfalls behind us and turned to see Mom and Dad in their bathrobes and drinking coffee. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Dad asked. "Go on and open them." We raced to the tree. There were only 4 presents, 2 for each of us, and, together, we both chose the biggest ones. I shredded the paper to reveal a leather jacket, at least 6 sizes too big. I glanced at Mihael and snickered as he held up a pair of leather boots. "Oops." Dad chuckled. "Looks like I mixed up your presents. The boots were supposed to go to Maria."

I held my jacket out to him. "We can trade, if you want."

Mihael shook his head. "No, it's ok." We grabbed the smaller packages and ripped those open to see our favorite candies—chocolate for him, and black licorice for me. "Thanks Mom!" Mihael called out before taking a huge bite out of his sweat treat.

"Well, that's everything." Mom sighed. I shook my head.

"No, it's not." I said before racing into the bedroom I shared with my brother. Searching under my mattress, I found the three little packets I had hid there a week earlier. As I walked back into the living room, I handed Mom and Dad two of the packets, the ones labeled 'M' and 'D'. They smiled at each other, sharing a 'she's-so-cute' look before opening them. Inside were matching bracelets with a small cross on each one. "I made them in Sunday School Class." I explained. "Here, Mihael, this one is for you." I tossed him the packet labeled 'B' for brother.

He opened it and inside was a red, plastic rosary. Mihael took it out, curious, before gifting me with a smile and hung it around his neck. "Thanks, Maria. I love it!" He frowned. "But I have nothing to give to you." He looked around, as if expecting a gift to pop out of nowhere, before handing me one of the chocolate bars in his lap. "Here."

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly, and then squeezed the life out of my twin.

One week later, the Keehl house was robbed while the children were at school and Mr. and Mrs. Keehl were at home. Both parents were killed and the twins split up. Mihael was sent to the Whammy House in England with nothing but the cloths on his back, a pair of leather boots, and a red rosary. Maria was sent to an orphanage in the countryside of New York with her leather jacket and two crossed bracelets given to her by a police officer after her brother had left. Neither twin had contact with the other since.

Two years after this, Mihael, now Mello, was informed by Quillish Whammy that his sister's orphanage had burned down and most of the inhabitants were dead. Her body was never found.

**So! I was inspired to write this little story because of Spanish class. We had to translate sentences, and one of them was 'My parents gave my brother leather boots.' And bam! I thought of Mello and this is what was spawned. So if you want Mello's twin to come back in a story, review, and I'll send you some of Mello's Christmas Chocolate!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ave Maria**

**By Alice Elric7**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Marsh," Simon said behind me. "Something weird is happening with the Mafia in LA."

"And, why is that any conserne of mine?" I asked, turning away from the multipul computers tracking the serveral projects I had running. It took a lot of work, running a top-noch gang in New York, but, then again, I am a genious.

"You told me to report anything suspious, and this is strange as fuck." Simon, or, to the underlings, Mr. Simon Peter, stood tall above me at his 6ft and 2 in., with his long, brown hair slicked back into a ponytail and his bright, green eyes made huge with the help of makeup. Vain, but loyal, basturd. He used more makeup than me, and I'm a girl! "They apparently kidnapped some bigshot from japan. Law enforsment.

"That's weird, but not particularly suspious. Continue."

"The thing is, I see no sign that their boss, Rod Ross, is even involved. Ross always cuts a finger off their kidnappees; this time, they took pictures. I hacked into their files and learned that Ross isn't running the operation; some new kid named Mello is. I've sent his photo to your computer." Simon reached around me and, after a few clicks, a picture appeared on the screen.

"Simon."

"Yes?"

"We're going to LA. Get Joseph."

"Right. I'll get him." I turned away from Simon to stare at the picture. Soon, a 16-year-old boy came into the room. He had dark blue hair and eye; his other eye was dead and covered by an eyepatch **(Chocolate to the peeps who recognize him!).** I stood up, my leather outfit creaking, and walked to my driver, Joseph.

"Hot Wheels, we're taking a trip to LA." I told him. "Get our fastest car ready and inform Copycat that she'll be pretending to be me for a few weeks." I wasn't worried for the gang; I've known Copycat (and Simon) since before I became the boss and she'd never betray me.

"Of course, Marsh." He replied. I waved him away and turned to stare at the photo, absently scratching at the burn scar on my right jaw. The boy in the picture was 19, like me, and had long, blond hair and blazing blue eyes. The look on his face said, 'I've seen hell, and, guess what? I wasn't impressed.' He wore all leather and a red rosary hung around his neck.

I took some black licorice out of my pocket and dramatically bit off a piece **(A lot of dramatic eating in Death Note isn't there?)**. Smirking, I leaned towards the computer. "Found you, Mihael."


	3. Chapter 2

**Ave Maria**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 2**

I was busy packing my bag when Copycat knocked on my door. Putting on my mask, I allowed her in. My mask was silver—stainless steel—with a cross edged into the right jaw area. No one but Simon and Joseph ever saw my face—even Copycat, my oldest ally, couldn't remember my face as anything but a silver mask with a blonde bob-cut.

"Mother Mary, it is good to see you." Copycat greeted. I had nearly forgotten that the rest of the world knew me as Mother Mary, the only religious New York gang leader; the press has even started calling us the 'Holy Gang.' Only Simon and Joseph, my most trusted friends, could call me Marsh, and only Simon knew my real name, or my past. "You've locked yourself in this room for almost a week; everyone was getting worried."

"It is good to see you too, CC. You know what to do, so strip." I pointed her to the dresser filled with leather clothes in her size. On top was a blond wig that looked exactly like my hair and a replica of my mask. I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I called to her before I took the lift in my room down to the parking lot where a black sports car was waiting.

Joseph was behind the wheel, tapping his hands in beat to the music blaring out of the speakers. I slid into the front seat and put my mask in the booty box installed under my feet. "Show the world how fast you can go, baby!" Joseph yelled before he nailed the accelerator and we shot out of there. We had cops on us within a few blocks until Simon shot our special flare, which rose in a straight line, then exploded into 3 directions, creating a cross. The cops disappeared after that, knowing how much my gang—aka me—likes to shoot the front tires of cars, making them flip.

"Hey, Marsh," Simon yelled over the wind as we raced down the dark streets of NYC. "Can you tell us the reason we're going to LA?"

I turned around to stare at him. "I knew the boy in that picture. I made a promise to give him something a long time ago. If 'Mello' remembers who I am, then the entire Holy Gang will be at his command. If he doesn't, and if we get out alive, then we'll follow his project closely and help of it seems it will fail."

"But, why? You don't have to look after that guy; just fulfill your promise and leave." Simon said jealously.

"Because I'm not losing him again." I turned around, ending the discussion.

**Boo-yeah! Second chapter! I love my first MattXOC story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ave Maria**

**By Alice Elric 7**

**Chapter 3**

I watched 'Mello' hang up his phone and sigh. It seemed that the conversation with Chief Yagami of the NPD had seriously stressed him out. At the moment, I was perched in the dark above them with my assault rifle, waiting for Simon and Joseph to start the show. It shouldn't be long now…

"You know," Simon said, stepping into the main area. I kept my finger inside the trigger guard, ready to shoot. "From what I've heard, this part of the Mafia is supposed to be smart, but you couldn't even keep out a couple of pesky intruders."

"And they failed to notice the extremely obvious hack we did last week. Sloppy." Joseph added, stepping out from behind Simon. He absently rubbed his dead eye, as if he was bored, but I knew that it was his nervous tick.

"Who the hell are you!?" Roared one of the Mafia men as he drew his gun. I quickly shot him in the hand and he fell to the ground, screaming. Wimp.

"Let's talk this out before more violence escalates. I would hate to lose a few of my men to your sniper." Mello said in a snooty voice, carefully hiding his worry and anger. But I could tell. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Of course we'll tell you. We're only here because our boss wants us to be here." Simon responded smoothly. "I am Simon Peter, first-in-command of the NYC Holy Gang, and this is Joseph, our top driver."

"And the boss prefers to be called a sharpshooter, not a sniper." I smirked at that. That's Joseph, always looking to piss people off.

"Sharpshooter… Are you saying Mother Mary herself is in here!?" Rod Ross yelled, outraged.

"Took you long enough, dipshit." And with that, I jumped from the rafters and landed on some random Mafia guy. Ross looked livid and Mello, suspicious. "Relax, Ross, I'm not here to kill anyone. I actually have something to return to your next-in-command."

Mello narrowed his eyes at me. "What is it?" With a flick of my wrist, I fished an object out of my jacket and threw it at his head. He only caught it by pure reflex.

It was a simple, crossed bracelet.

Mello's eyes widened as he recognized it. "Impossible."

"Not impossible." I reached up and took off the medal mask that often covered my hideously scarred skin. Mello's eyes grew even larger. "Only improbable."

"…Sister?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Damn it!" Mello slammed his fist down on the table. I raised an eyebrow at him being so... not composed. Ever since I'd revealed myself as Mello's sister, Simon, Joseph and I had mostly been accepted into the Mafia, with some slight grumbling from Rod Ross. Personally, I thought the Mafia wasn't all that scary. They weren't even organized most of the time.

"What's wrong? Did your favorite supplier run out of chocolate again?" I teased.

"No! Our hostage just committed suicide."

"Kira?"

"Most likely. But I have another plan ready." Mello started pacing and I rolled my eyes. Mihael was completely different than I remembered, but I guess I was different to him as well. "I already had some guys kidnap Yagami's daughter. They'll be here in a couple of hours."

I frowned. Kidnapping some poor guy's daughter? Not even I was that cruel. He defiantly wasn't the Mihael I remember. "Fine, but we're not scaring the shit out of this girl. She's staying in my rooms and if anyone comes in without my permission, I will cut off their dick. Understand?"

"Dramatic as usual, Marsh." Mello smirked.

"No more than you, Barbie."

**A few hours later*********************************************

Two grunts dragged in the sobbing girl who was bound and gagged. "We already got the picture." One of them told me as I slipped my mask on before Sayu noticed. I waved them away and scooped up the crying girl into my arms. I took her into my room and sat her down on a chair, thinking that the bed may convey the wrong message and terrify her more.

"Hey," I snapped my fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "I'm going to cut off your gag and the ropes around your legs, ok? Calm down; I'm not going to hurt you."

I took out my pocketknife out of my boot and carefully cut through the restraints on her feet. "Hold still now… There! That wasn't so bad!" I said as I held up the remains of her gag.

"W-who are you? What do you w-want with me?" Sayu asked in Japanese.

"My name is Marsh." I replied in the same language. "Now, I want you to understand that the only reason that you aren't in a cold cell right now is because of my kindness. So, do what I say if you want to be safe from the others here. Okay?" Sayu nodded. "Good. Let's watch some TV."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Marsh! MARSH!" Simon banged on the door rapidly. "Come on, Marsh! Let me in, it's an emergency!" I opened the door as Sayu looked curiously at us. Simon was panting and his face was flushed. "Turn on your TV!" He yelled panicky.

The glowing box switched on. "This just in: a notorious gang up in New York, called the Holy Gang, has just been apprehended thanks to an anonymous tip. We now bring you live to the scene." The picture showed a large group of people being led out of our hideout, everyone handcuffed. At the front of the line, Copycat walked, still in her imitation of me. "Our report says that the masked woman in the front is supposedly the gang's leader, known only as Mother Mary-" I shut off the TV.

"Marsh, what do we do! We can't leave them-" Simon tried to say, but I cut him off.

"We can. And we will. Simon Peter, who do you think gave the anonymous tip to the police." He stared at me with a shocked expression and fell to his knees. I stood, towering above him. "Joseph came to me a week before we left. He had found a round robin…with almost everyone in the gang's name on it. They were planning on betraying me—betraying us—and, though I can accept the foulest of scum and villains, I will not tolerate betrayers. There is a special circle of hell made just for them."

"I… I understand." Simon looked up at me from the ground. "I trust in your word, Marsh. I always will…"

"I know." I kneeled down and pressed the metal lips of my mask onto the top of his head. He stood up and left the room. Now I had to deal with a curious Sayu.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked in Japanese. "And why was there a person on TV with the same mask you have?"

"That was a person pretending to be me." I replied. "I had to turn in all those people to the police so she wouldn't ruin my good name. And I most likely got them killed by Kira."

Sayu paused for a moment, debating something. "The reason I was…kidnapped…it has something to do with Kira, doesn't it? I heard some of the others talking about it when they took me."

I patted her head. "You're smarter than people think. Most girls in your situation would be sobbing and resenting their existence, but you were actually able to remain somewhat calm. And you are correct. We in the Mafia are trying to stop Kira, though we each have our own reasons for doing so. Most just want more freedom to do illegal activities, but my brother and I, we want justice to be served to the mass murderer. Your father has a certain piece of evidence that we need to stop him."

"Oh…so I'm just a bargaining chip."

"No, Sayu. You are a smart and beautiful girl…much more beautiful than me." I rolled up my sleeve on my right arm to show the burn scars that covered it. "This is part of the reason why I wear my mask. My face is scarred and ugly."

"I doubt that, Marsh-chan. Scars just add depth to your face." And she reached up and removed the mask from my face.

**THIS IS NOT A YURI!-but Mello may think so. If you read this, review! Give me a reason to continue this story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ave Maria Chapter 6**

Sayu's hands slowly removed the cold, metal mask from my face. I averted my eyes at her gasp and she lightly touched the reddish-brown burn scar that marred my right jaw. "Does it hurt?" she asked, concern tainting her voice.

"Not anymore." I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "It was sensitive for a few years, but now it's built enough scar tissue so that I can barely feel anything there."

"How did you get it?" Asked a voice from the door. We turned to see Mello standing there. "You've been here for a couple of weeks and I've never heard the story behind it."

"There's not much to tell. My orphanage burned down. There was a…girl trapped in her room. I could hear her screaming and I was trying to get her out. A piece of flaming debris hit me and knocked me unconscious. A firefighter pulled me out. Simon never forgave himself for leaving me in the fire."

"And the girl?" Sayu asked fearfully.

"Was the only casualty. That was the day I lost my best friend and roommate, Mary Kane. The next day, Simon and I ran away and were taken in by a gang. Since we were both only 8 at the time, the gang raised us and, a few years later, Joseph comes into the picture. Few years after that, I was first in command, the boss was killed, and I became the leader. The rest is history."

We were silent for a few moments before I broke the silence. "So, Mello, what were you doing before you came?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, nothing much…" Mello muttered, his cheeks reddening slightly. I raised an eyebrow. "I was hanging out with Joseph for a while… he's very good with motorcycles…"

His words sent Sayu and I smirking. "Sounds like someone has a crush." Sayu teased.

"I do not!" Mello yelled.

"Yes you do!" I sang. Mello's hand twitched with the desire to shoot us, which made me smile even more. "Joseph will most likely say yes if you ask him out soon, bro. he told me a while ago that he is gay."

"Whatever. I only came in here to tell you that Sayu's father will be coming tomorrow. You know what you need to do, Marsh." And with that, Mello stormed out of the room. Sayu opened her mouth to speak, but I held up a hand. '5…4…3…2…1…'

Mello poked his head back into the room. "Is Joseph really gay?"

**So, I finally decided a system to writing my stories. I roll some dice, and whatever number matches with the one I gave a story is the one I'll work on that day. Cool cheese.**


End file.
